Naruto Namikaze: The Legacy of The Lost Sage
by The Super Author
Summary: Meet Naruto. Your normal ninja. Well... anyone's normal except this No.1 hyperactive, fun loving knucklehead ninja. Watch as Naruto makes his name known across the elemental nations. Hashirama's legacy returns in it's purest form. Whats this about an angry Uchiha and another Uzumaki . Whats so special about the number 10 and is that the Sharingan. Minato and Kushina Alive.
1. The Nine Strikes And The Tenth Is Born

Naruto Namikaze: Legacy of The Lost Sage

The Nine strikes and the Tenth is Born

It doesn't matter what you do, if you live and die as you like. However, no matter what road you end up taking, remember to protect the people that are precious to you.

\- Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage

As the civillians and shinobi were going through their day to day lives, a certain blonde haired leader was... well.

"Namikaze Minato you better not try that stupid excuse to get out of this mess *screams*," cryed out a short tempered red head.

Minato sweatdropped alongside everyone in the room "Kushi-chan you're almost there hehehe," Minato as he laughed akwardly

"Congratulations Hokage-sama it's a boy," said Biwako. Biwako was the wife of the third hokage and was a friend of Minato and Kushina.

"Congratulations indeed Hokage-sama," said a dark, mysterious voice as a hooded man leapt out from the shadows and stabbed a kunai in Biwako's neck, then catching.

"Biwako!" shouted Minato and Kushina in unison but the latter having a much quieter voice as she was exhausted.

"Minato she's coming out" screamed Kushina as most of the body of a newborn girl came out. Minato got the girl out safety and leapt to get Naruto as the man had dropped him. Minato then flashed away as Naruto's blanket was covered in explosive tags. "MINATO!" shouted Kushina in agony as the hooded man ripped out the Kyuubi from her seal.

I wonder...do you have it, young as you are... the Will of Fire?

The hooded man put down his hood as his orange swirled mask came into view. His face became distorted as he disappeared from view. Then just outside the village the words "Summoning Jutsu" were heard and a giant plume of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the fear of all the male Bijuu; the fear that all males with a decent IQ had and the fear of everyone single male shinobi out there.

It revealed... Icha Icha special... with no pages

Everyone sweatdropped at this and started to panic and hyperventilate. A certain silver haired boy went into a coma "Ok... lets try that again Summoning Jutsu," said the masked man as he akwardly laughed. This time a huge red fox with nine tails appeared.

After only 1 minute and 12 seconds, nearly all of Konoha was destroyed. A flash of yellow appeared behind the masked man and it knocked the masked man over. "So Minata you think you can bea-" the masked man didn't even get to finish his sentence as Minato flashed straight... wait through him "See Minato, did'nt your mother teach you manners," chuckled the masked man as Minato flashed straight through him again.

This continued until the masked man got bored and got on the offence using his taijutsu with his intangiblity to push Minato back. Minato then got a chance to hit him while he was not intagible but a distortian in the air made him jump back. "See Minato i can't let you defeat 'me' and allow the jinchuriki to live so..." said another masked man with a... orange swirl mask. Is today a special day or something. The new masked man caught Minato off guard and reached his hand out to end him but he suddenly heard a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Madara" growled an medium blonde haired teen as he ran to the new masked man and grabbed him flashing away. He then returned and with Minato's help made the old masked man retreat cutting his connection with the masked man.

"Who are you," asked Minato when they were alone.

"Me?" replied the mysterious teen "It doesn't matter who i am Hokage-sama but please forgive me for dooming your daughter and Naruto to the lifehood of a jinchuriki," then he chopped Minato in the back of the neck knocking him out.

Before Minato succumbed to the darkness he saw the Kyuubi being sealed into 2 beings on a small alter.

It is a place where every year shinobi are born, raised, grow old, fight, and die to protect their home. These people are precious to me. We share a home, we share a life, and though we may not share ties of blood, they are precious to me. They are my family. And if I do fall, you still will fail. I am only one of a long line. I carry this title in trust for those Hokage who came before and those who will come after. I am the Third Hokage!

The Kyuubi was sealed into the 2 children with Naruto and Naruko having their yin and yang parts sealed into respectively.

Before Hiruzen also succumbed to darkness he saw Naruto's seal alter for a second before returning to normal. "So, it seems the story Hashirama told me was real it is ali-" whispered Hiruzen, dying before he could finish the sentence.

The words that would forever stay in the hearts of the children

When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew.

Author's Note

I have been working on this project for awhile and it has worked for me better than my other story as on my other story the storyline after the start got messed up. Hope You Enjoy Peace!


	2. Welcome To The Family

Naruto Namikaze: Legacy of The Lost Sage

Chapter 1

Welcome To The Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If i did it would be so bad-ass. i mean like Naruto would be a god. You know what i'm coming for Naruto Kishimoto. *Gets rasengan in an area you would never want a rasengan* OK you can keep your Naruto for now Kishimoto. Damn rasengan. Enjoy the chapter

We have walked through the darkness of this world, that's why we are able to see even a sliver of light.

\- Sabaku no Gaara

* * *

1 week after the Kyuubi attack, and the village was calm going through with repairs. Everything was going through repair except the Nara clan household, Uchiha household, Namikaze household and some other buildings in the south of Konoha. Minato and Kushina right now were sitting in Naruto and Naruko's room sweat dropping at... well...

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH, WAHHHHHHHHHH," cried baby Naruto as he wasn't letting Minato put on his diaper and with precise accuracy hit Minato... with urine.

"Hmm, guess Naruto just loves mummy more. Isn't that right Naruto" cooed Kushina at which caused Naruto to giggle.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san do you need help with Naruko-chan and Naruto-chan," asked Arashi. Arashi was the oldest son of Minato and Kushina at 6 years old. "I think Tou-san needs some help with Naruto," This made Kushina laugh at Minato's attempt.

"*sighs* It really is worth it, postponing my career to look after these two," said Kushina

"Oh that reminds me i have to get back to the Office after all, Jiraiya is quite upset about being Hokage for a whole week," Minato remembered. "I'm sorry Kushi-can but if you rea-"

"No it's alright, you need to lead the village. Me and Arashi can take care of the princess and the lil' trouble maker," Kushina said causing Naruto to giggle at his nickname. "Isn't that right Arashi-kun"

Arashi got into a military stance saluting his right hand "Yes Kaa-chan, bye Tou-san"

"Bye Minato-kun" Kushina waved at Minato with Arashi.

"Bye Kushi-chan, bye Arashi-kun," Minato replied as he left the house.

Kushina then turned to Arashi "Now, how much do you know about changing diapers," Kushina asked. After this Naruto started to giggle.

* * *

Time skip 2 years

"Minato-kun are you sure about all of us going to Suna," asked Kushina a bit nervously.

"Don't worry Kushi-chan, we'll only be there for 2 days. All i have to do is drop something off at the Kazekage's," said Minato trying to calm down Kushina.

"Mama, Mama," said Naruto as he brightened the mood. Naruko's first word was Dada which disappointed Kushina as Minato and Kushina were tying. Arashi's first word was Mama which caused Kushina to mock him about it for a week. Minato gave her some of her own medicine as he kept reminding Kushina which... lets say it didn't end well for Minato. Naruto broke the ice and made Kushina's day, month, year as he said Mama. Even though he wasn't nearly as fast as Naruko, Kushina took the win and you know what happened after that.

"Oh Naru-chan you're so cute. Are you ready to go to Suna with Mama and Dada," asked Kushina in a baby voice. Naruto just laughed, nodded his head and clapped his hands. "Well then we're ready to g-" realization dawned on Kushina as she may have forgot her eldest child. "Wait what ab-"

"Right here Kaa-chan!" Arashi said as he seemingly popped out of nowhere.

"Well then if there is anything else?" Minato asked to which they shook their heads. "Good so right on then. If we walk at a steady pace, we could get there in roughly 4 days. or..."

"Fine then Minato. You can use your Hiraishin," Kushina sighed.

"Cool lets go!" Minato said as he flashed all the way to Suna. "Wow! It really does cost a lot of chakra taking your family half way across the the five elemental nations!" Minato huffed out as he tried to catch his breath. "Lets go, i know the way to the Kazekage's office,"

* * *

It didn't take them longer than 3 minutes to get to the Kazekage's office. When they arrived there they saw the Kazekage himself, a young blond 3 year old girl; a young brown-haired boy in... pajamas. And a young redheaded boy sitting by himself in a corner, playing with a teddy bear.

Naruto and Naruko straight away went to the redhead to talk to him. Naruto took the initiative "Hello there i'm Naruto and this is my imouto Naruko wh-,"

"What to do you mean "imouto", i'm older than you!" shouted Naruko as her left eye twitched and a vein appeared on her forehead.

"Nuh-huh"

"Huh-huh"

"Nuh-huh"

"Huh-huh"

"Nuh-huh"

"Anyways" Naruko said ending the dispute. "What is your name"

The redhead looked very nervous. "Y-you w-w-want to k-k-know m-my name?" The redhead asked . Naruko and Naruto nodded at this. "I-i'm Gaara, S-Sabaku no Gaara,".

Naruko then asked "Do you have a raccoon inside you?"

"Y-yes i do..."

"Cool!" Naruto responded. "Tou-san said i'm not old enough to fully understand. But imouto-" Naruko growled at this. "I mean Nee-chan and i have a fox in our belly!"

"Yeah!" Naruko said. "We're the same as you Gaara. Do you want to play with us?"

"I w-would like t-that" Gaara replied. Naruto, Naruko and Gaara began playing for hours as the blonde girl - Temari - and the brown-haired boy - Kankuro - joined in and played with them.

Time skip 2 days later

Naruko, Naruto, Minato, Kushina and Arashi were at the gates of Suna with the Kazekage's family. They were on good terms with them as Minato and Kushina had managed to fix Gaara's abomination of a seal. "Farewell Kazekage-dono" Minato and Kushina said together.

"Have a safe journey Hokage-dono, Kushina-san,"

"Goodbye Gaara, Temari, Kankuro!" Naruto and Naruko said in unison.

The family then returned to Konoha, yet little did they know that this little journey had saved their lives

* * *

Author's Notes

Chapter 2 is done and i will have a time skip next chapter for 3 years where... well it wouldn't be interesting if i told you. I will try to update minimum 2 chapters a week but i will try 3 if i have some spare time. Don't worry i am making my chapters bigger but it will take time. Son review and enjoy. Review because if you don't, i will stop making Naruto. *Barely dodges a chidori from Kishimoto* Hey it was a joke calm down Kishimoto *Runs away and gets chased by Kishimoto with a chidori.


	3. Uchiha's Enter

Naruto Namikaze: Legacy of The Lost Sage

Chapter 3

Uchiha's Enter

Disclaimer: So Naruto isn't mine *sighs* why did i have to learn it the hard way *nursing hole in chest from chidori* Ow.

"No single thing is perfect by itself. That's why we're born to attract other things to make up for what we lack. I think we start walking in the right direction only after we start getting our counterparts beside us."

— Itachi Uchiha

* * *

"ITACHI-NII, SHISUI-NII," shouted a red and a yellow flash in unison as 2 teenagers were tackled to side. "We got you haha," the teenagers then turned into crows and were found right behind the hyperactive kids. "No fair,"

"I swear they're getting faster Itachi," said a raven-haired boy who had on anbu uniform with the Uchiha crest on the back. He stood a little taller than the teenager next to him.

You're right Shisui but, they still have a long way to go before catching us," replied the one called Itachi. He was a quite younger than Shisui but he stood close to him in height. He also had raven hair and anbu uniform with the Uchiha crest on the back. A noticeable difference between them was that Itachi had long hair that fell past his shoulders whilst Shisui had short hair that didn't touch his shoulders. "So you guys visiting huh?"

Naruto was quick to answer "Yeah! Kaa-san and Nii-san came as well!"

"Well then you want us to take you to Sasuke and Satsuki?" asked Shisui.

"YEAH!" Naruto and Naruko said in unison as Naruto jumped on Shisui's back and Naruko jumped on Itachi's back. They arrived in a large room to see 2 kids about Naruto's age playing together. "Sasuke!" the boy turned around and he looked like chibi-Itachi with shorter hair.

"Satsuki!" Naruko shouted and girl who looked similiar turned around and she had long straight hair with lighter skin and eyes than the Uchiha boys.

"Naruto come here look what i got!" shouted Sasuke as Naruto ran over to see what it was. His eyes turned to stars when he saw the packaging.

"Special edition Miso, Chicken and Pork Ramen" Naruto said as his mouth was drooling.

"Not that you idiot this," Sasuke said as he threw away the flyer for the free special edition ramen which Naruto caught and put in his pocket. Naruto then saw shuriken and kunai. REAL SHURIKEN AND KUNAI.

"Oh thats cool but still we must get this ramen. TO ICHIRAKU'S!" shouted Naruto with his fist in the hair as he dragged Sasuke.

Naruko stopped talking with Satsuki for a minute before saying "My ramen senses are tingling. Oh no! HURRY UP WE HAVE TO GET TO ICHIRAKU'S!" shouted Naruko as she too dragged Satsuki.

Arashi was watching over the kids with Itachi and Shisui. "HURRY UP WE HAVE TO GET TO ICHIRAKU'S BEFORE THEM INCASE SOMETHING HAPPENS! TO ICHIRAKU'S!" shouted Arashi.

"Are you sure you just doing it so that you're looking after them?" said Shisui to which Itachi nodded in agreement.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME RUN!" screamed Arashi.

* * *

In the streets of Konoha

Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke ands Satsuki were seen walking through the streets of Konoha before Naruto said "Come on i got a shortcut to Ichiraku's." They then started walking through an alley and before they knew it Sasuke and Satsuki were held down by what looked like Iwa nin. "HEY! LET THEM GO!" Shouted Naruto as he ran in to protect his friends. The Iwa nin just backhanded Naruto and started to walk up to him.

"You're the Namikaze boy aren't you. Well then that makes it easier to get the job done if you came straight... to me. You're not him, YOU'RE A MONSTER!" shouted the Iwa nin as he got a good look at Naruto. Naruto then started to beat on Iwa nin in a speed he didn't know possible. It was like he could see everything. He quickly dispatched of the Iwa nin. Red chakra started to flow out of him as it overwhelmed him for a second then he returned to normal. Naruto then procceeded to pass out but before he hit the ground a pair of strong arms grabbed him.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Shisui asked as he saw the kids on the floor next to a couple of iwa nins.

Naruko bolted to Naruto when Shisui caught him. "Yeah Shisui-nii, Naruto took care of those guys. You should have seen it one minute he was next to us and then POW... he beat them. But is Naruto-nii going to be alright."

"Yes," Another voice said "He is just unconscious he'll be up in a bit." This caused all the children present to jump up in surprise and look for the voice.

"There wasn't any need for that Itachi," Shisui called out.

Itachi jumped out from the shadows in front of Shisui. "Don't worry i'll take Naruto to the hospital. You take everyone else home."

Shisui sighed and then nodded, "Come on guys, party's over lets get moving. Take care of him Itachi."

"Who do i look like" Itachi replied.

"Do you really want me to answer that" Shisui said.

"... Shut up" and Itachi shunshinned away.

Shisui chuckled "And thats how you get it done kids. Now first one home gets a gift and last one there gets a gift as well, just not a good one." With that all the kids disappeared in a flash of yellow, black and red.

* * *

"What was that i saw. Naruto, you really are just a big surprise. Luckily that little trick was gone quicker than it came. I have a feeling that you are going to cause a lot of trouble in the shinobi world Naruto. Just don't do it yourself." Itachi disappeared with a mop of blonde hair on his back.

* * *

Unknown

"That was close. If i didn't flood his system, there would have been many problems for the kit." A low grumpy voice said.

"Indeed, for there would an outbreak if it ever got out. I may not always be here so you are doing well in keeping "it's" abilities a secret. For if young Naruto ever starts pulling on "it's" chakra then... well i hope that time never comes because if it does, you're going to need more than luck." Another voice said.

A silhouette in the background moves closer to the voices. "Your time will come soon my son. Soon..."


	4. Uchiha's Department

Naruto Namikaze: Legacy of The Lost Sage

Chapter 4

Uchiha's Department

Disclaimer: Ok since my old friend Kishi didn't wanna let me permanently borrow Naruto i decided to make my own anime. It's called "Oturan". What do you mean it's copyright It's just a coincident that it happens to be Naruto backwards. Ok how about "Oturan Neduppihs" Oh shut up Kishi

" Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow… That is a true shinobi. "

\/\/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Council Chambers

"Danzo, there is no way i can allow this to happen! There is also the fact that we can't use our own anbu or-" Minato shouted before being interrupted.

"I'll do it Hokage-sama" said Itachi Uchiha. "It's my clan that has caused this problem so i'll finish it before any innocents are involved but, only on two conditions."

Councilwomen Koharu Utatane stood up at this "Boy! You dare think tha-"

Sharingan eyes flashed dangerously, "I am doing this dirty work for you. Unless you want everyone in Konoha to find out i suggest you be quiet."

Homura Mitokado defended Koharu "Don't talk to your elders with such disrespect if you-"

"Enough!" Minato yelled. "What are these conditions of your's Itachi?"

Itachi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "First i wish for my brother and sister to be spared and kept safe." Before any of the elders could complain he glared at the them with his sharingan. "If you do not follow through with these conditions i will return to Konoha myself and reveal how dirty Konoha really is."

"Ok Itachi we can accept this one but what is the other condition?" The Fourth asked.

Itachi closed his eyes and as they opened it turned from a 3 tomoe sharingan to a black 3 bladed windmill shuriken. (Come on guys you know this it's f**king Itachi) "I wish for every last sharingan eye that belongs to the dead to be destroyed."

Danzo clenched his fists but still kept a blank face. "Why would you want that Itachi?"

Itachi stared at Danzo, "I don't want the sharingan to get in the wrong hands."

"Yes Itachi, we will agree with these conditions and i'm sorry you have to go through with this." Minato said

"It is alright Hokage-sama, i understand what i have to do and i am doing this not only for the village but for the whole world." Itachi

Koharu and Homura were confused by this as was Danzo but he hid it well. "What do you mean by that?" Homura asked

Itachi chuckled to himself, "It's nothing." The elders then left the council room leaving Itachi and The Fourth Hokage.

"Good luck Itachi," Minato said.

Itachi bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama,"

"Please, call me Minato. This is your last mission." Minato said

"Ok... Goodbye Minato-sensei." Itachi replied

Minato smiled, "Goodbye Itachi."

With that Itachi jumped out the window ready to say goodbye to his brother, sister, clan and Konoha. "Goodbye Shisui, i hope to see you again soon but first, i have a mission."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Clan Compound

Sasuke and Satsuki were running back to their clan compound when they saw body after body of Uchiha clan members. Sasuke slowly opened the door to his house and saw the bodies of his parents. Dead bodies. "KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN! ITACHI WHAT HAPPENED!"

Satsuki took time to process the information and then stared at Itachi, subconsciously taking a step back. "Itachi... what-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Itachi disappeared and reformed right behind her hitting her with a quick chop to the neck knocking her out.

"ITACHI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SATSUKI!" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't get heads or tails of the the situation. wait Itachi covered in blood and tears next to the dead bodies of the his parents. Thats when it clicked but before he could say anything he was staring into a pair of 3 bladed windmill shuriken shaped eyes.

"I'm afraid it's too late Sasuke." Itachi said, "I guess you weren't strong enough to save Kaa-san and Tou-san. I would kill you right on the spot but you're so pathetic. You have no real hatred. You'll know you have that hatred when you have the same eyes as me. When and ONLY when you have the same eyes as me then you can come back to me. Until then... TSUKIYOMI!" After that Sasuke's world went black and Itachi left with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry guys but it had to be done."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uzumaki Clan Compound

Naruto was currently looking out the window of his room. He would've normally been asleep by now but for some reason he couldn't sleep so he decided to see Konoha at night. Naruto then spoke out "You know trying to sneak up on people isn't a really friendly way to say hi Itachi."

Itachi dropped onto his window, "You're quite observant, Naruto-kun." Itachi said with a smile.

Naruto just stared at him with a blank face showing he wasn't amused. "What happened?"

Itachi's smile then left his face as he frowned. "You don't need to worry about it now Naruto-kun but, just know. After today. A lot of bad things are going to be said about me and a lot of people will hate me. If you found out, you may as well but... You'll understand... Many things are going to happen as well, maybe i might even be a problem for you but i'll always be there to help you. I'll need you to do me a favour first. I need you to help Sasuke and Satsuki. I want you to be the light at the end of the tunnel to guide them and to make sure they know that they'll never be alone and that no matter what happens, i'll still love them. Now i'm goin to give you a parting gift, look into my eyes." With that, Naruto lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was red eyes and a 3 bladed windmill shuriken. "Goodbye Naruto-kun" Itachi then tree-jumped across Konoha reaching the gates that lead to the open world.

A guard saw Itachi and walked up to him. "Hey you, what are-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Itachi used a genjutsu to make him sleep and forget what happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark figure landed next to Itachi, his orange mask shining in the darkness. "Welcome to Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note

Now i know some of you guys are pissed off about me not updating for long but there had been a problem with my account and my laptop. It wouldn't let me log in anywhere else as well. But alas! It has been fixed and now we can INTERNET TOGETHER! But i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i am welcoming criticism (Just not when your freaking evil about it) and any cool ideas just not main plot ideas since i got that pretty much figured out. Now enjoy next chapter

Genin, Amazing Missions


End file.
